User blog:Cloverheart0253/STP Episode 8 Review
In this episode, the cures finally start their space travels together and it was adorable! However, it is more of a Elena-centered episode as it does feature her receiving the Libra pen and also a part of her personality we should probably keep in mind for awhile. Along with that, the important message it gave us this week. Let's start! Points~! 1) Let's begin with Elena's purpose in this episode and also her relationship with the aliens (Doggie, Maggie, and Neggie). Before this episode even started, I thought it would be more of a group episode for all the cures and the mascots but after seeing ep. 7 and ep. 8's preview, it was starting to be more of a follow-up for Elena's character. I wasn't sure how they're going to demonstrate us a hint of her conflict as she was going to receive her star color pen but it went well. Throughout this episode, it shows Elena being the only one having a more understanding to the dog-aliens as she is the cure who brings people close and befriend with (a symbolism to the sun's gravity, wondering how Toei will handle the other cures's representation in space). Meanwhile, despite her kindness towards the dog-aliens, Doggie was being difficult for the group as he probably doesn't accept strangers or beings with unusual appearances (as of being for the cures only having "fur" on their head and Prunce having none XD). A scene that it has been shown is a situation where Elena was having a nervous and difficult time for deciding to either take the Star Color Pen or let the dog-aliens keep it as it is important to them in tradition. Although she is a hardworking girl who can take any challenges, the thought of her being pressured emotionally is something that she can't take and prefers the people around her to smile rather than her own personal good, whereas causing her to take side from the dog-aliens knowing that the Sacred Bone is important for them. However...does she ever thought of making herself smile? This thought has randomly came to my head while watching the episode, we see her making everyone smile and feel better but have we ever thought if she has the time to be reassured by herself to be happy? This is coincindentally close to my prediction on Cure Soleil's main conflict, where I predicted she's going to come against stress and health problems, and usually when you don't like the thought of being pressured, you'll have a hard time understanding your emotions and the way you're handling them. Even though these are just expectations, I really do hope for this to come true as I feel that it makes her to become a more likeable and relatable character. 2) I'd have a feeling some people getting annoyed with Doggie's character, heck me too, but he actually demonstrates how a group of aliens will react to a different species coming into their home planet, an importance to accepting others for how they look or act (one of this season's themes if I'm mistaken), constantly foreshadowing the chances for other aliens to see the cures, "aliens", unexpectedly coming in their planet. Of course there will be some exceptions for there may be some aliens to act welcoming or be more calm but nonetheless, there will always be a problem coming ahead in each episode where it could lead to the aliens to come against the cures. This was shown in this episode, where Doggie is both against the cures and the Nottoreis, comparing them for they have only come here to steal something precious to them in their planet. I've never seen a character in the precure franchise to compare the cures to the villains and it is something we have finally get to see in an episode and possily more to come for the cures are still traveling in space. Another thing I want to share is how Prunce is presented. The first time he was introduced and what he's mostly recognized besides his comedic traits is for him to get the job done, one of the main reasons he's mad at the dog-aliens for not accepting to give the Star Color Pen away. But because of this he didn't explained the dog-aliens about the Star Color Pen properly in the first place due to his desire and impatient personality to finish the mission for today. In the end, he learns his lesson and apoligized but instead of saying "We need the pen..." he added another statement which is "...and then we'll let you keep it!" This is actually a big change as he only means that they promised the dog-alien to use the Star Color Pen just for today and won't take it away from them, but becuase of his generous response, the dog-aliens gave the Star Color Pen for return. This proves that Prunce will have some changes for himself and can come across into one of the best mascots. 3) THE COMEDY IS GOLD. HIKARU'S RECKLESSNESS TO THE LIBRA PRINCESS IS JUST SOMETHING TO ROLE OVER THE HILLS IN LAUGHTER. (''*pssst..* ''This is just sarcastic humor don't take this personally. But no, seriously, the comedy in this episode was just great honestly XD) Worrisome Points~! 1) Again, just another side flaw which is the upgraded attacks. To me, it felt dissapointing after seeing Soleil's Libra Shoot, which the only thing that's different is that it became bigger, more yellow, and has Libra's sign. It felt lackluster as Star's Taurus Punch I'm afraid that Selene's will end up in the same result, leading Milky to have the only early upgrade attack to be simply dynamic (her electricity forming lions). However, I'll be hopeful for that once they earn the other Star Color Pens, their attacks will be more different than the ones we see today, maybe following each zodiac's theme more clearly. This is a very short worrisome point because of how fond I was in this week's episode but if there are any other cons that I missed, it would be okay for you to share your bad points on this episode. Next week, it seems we will be having a Madoka-centered episode and she'll possibly get the Capricorn pen (I swear if her attack only changes into the Capricorn Princess's magenta color I'm ashdjksawbe). I also read that Hikaru will bring Madoka to try out the Star Donuts (which she never tried before), leading them to become more closer following ep. 9's title. What are your thoughts on ep. 8? Category:Blog posts